


L'Art de Manipuler Son Monde

by SophieOrella



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieOrella/pseuds/SophieOrella
Summary: Quand Grey décide d’interférer dans les histoires amoureuses de Natsu, on ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais en tout cas, ça part en cacahuète.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 1





	1. Premier Conseil : Toujours surveiller ses arrières

### Premier Conseil : Toujours surveiller ses arrières

**« Non ! Ça ne va pas ! »**

Gémis une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en chiffonnant une feuille de papier ! Elle s'agrippa les cheveux, on pouvait remarquer des dizaines de feuille de brouillons traîner au sol au niveau de la corbeille. Elle poussa un énième soupire en regardant les tâches d'encre sur ses doigts. Elle arracha une nouvelle feuille à son bloc et reprit sa plume en main. Son horloge murale lui sonna neuf coups. Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche et malheureusement, il était neuf heures du soir... La demoiselle ferma ses grands yeux chocolat lorsque son portable vibra, elle laissa faire sans décrocher. Elle avait un trop gros nœud au ventre par rapport au lendemain. Parce que c'était la Sainte Lucy et pour sa fête, la jeune fille détentrice de ce prénom avait décidé d'écrire une lettre qui confesserait l'amour qu'elle portait à un jeune homme depuis un an maintenant. Elle était trop timide pour lui dire en face.

La lettre avait déjà été écrite et prête, seulement la blonde l'avait trouvé trop quiche et au dernier moment elle l'avait recommencé. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à en écrire une autre... Tout ce que les gens disaient sur le « laisser parler son cœur » n'était que de la pure connerie, parce que le cœur de la jeune fille était en effervescence et il voulait dire tellement de chose en même temps que cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle déchira de nouveau le début de la lettre qu'elle avait encore recommencée. Elle balança le bout de papier contre le mur.

Au même moment la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil en découvrant le champ de bataille. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les cadavres blancs. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit sur le bureau où Lucy essayait toujours de rédiger ses sentiments par écrit. Seulement il ne vit qu'une feuille vierge et sa petite sœur en train de sucer son stylo.

**« Un problème ?**

**-Laisse-moi Sting ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler !** Avoua-t-elle sans le regarder.

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est ton amoureux ?** Questionna l'ainé aux yeux bleus en ignorant la première phrase de sa sœur.

**-Pour que tu me fasses chier avec ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Jamais !**

**-Comme tu veux mais j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider. »**

Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus et sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre de Lucy. Elle soupira, pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle était éprise d'un de ses amis, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait forcément deux ans de plus ? Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre le coup de foudre... Elle s'en souviendrait toujours, le jour où elle l'avait vu. Il était venu apporter des devoirs à Sting, c'était elle qui lui avait ouvert. Elle était restée planté devant le pas de la porte en le regardant partir. A ce moment elle était en troisième et lui comme son frère en Première. Maintenant qu'elle était en Seconde, elle le voyait tous les jours, chaque matin avec ses amis devant le portail de Fairy Tail, son lycée.

Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà fait ses devoirs comme ça elle avait toute la nuit pour écrire sa lettre. C'était tellement dur. Surtout qu'elle avait peur de se prendre un râteau donc elle ne signerait pas. Tant pis, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se confesse. Il fallait qu'elle boucle cette fichue déclaration ! Elle tombait de fatigue. Elle décida d'écrire tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle l'avait vu, croisé, ou tout simplement quand elle pensait à lui.

* * *

**« Lucy, tu ne manges pas ? »**

S'inquiéta une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. La blonde repoussa son dessert, elle n'avait plus faim. Erza fixa le gâteau glacé avec des yeux pétillants. Sa camarade lui sourit et lui offrit. La jeune rousse ne se pria pas pour engloutir ce fraisier. Cela fit rire une petite bleutée qui répondait au nom de Levy, celle-ci posa son roman qu'elle lisait pour discuter avec la petite sœur de Sting.

« **C'est la Sainte Lucy aujourd'hui. Bonne fête !**

**-Merci...**

**-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Pourtant le Lundi c'est ton jour préféré non ? **S'interrogea Erza en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

**-Nan nan, tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis juste un peu ballonnée ! **Les rassura-t-elle. »

Levy allait lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation quand une chaise la frôla de près. La jeune fille eut tellement peur qu'elle en tomba dans les pommes.

**« Ah ! Désolé, c'était l'autre con que je visais mais il s'est écarté ! Beugla un jeune homme très peu vêtu !**

**-Greeeeeeeeeeeyyy !! **Hurla Erza entourée d'une aura de tueuse.» 

A ce moment précis plus personne ne parla dans le réfectoire. Il fallait dire que même si la rouquine était en Première, parce qu'elle avait redoublé, elle n'en restait pas moins redoutable de par son titre de représentante des élèves mais aussi par sa maîtrise des pires techniques de combats. Bien évidemment elle connaissait tous les perturbateurs de ce grand Lycée et tous la respectaient. Grey voyant sa camarade se déplacer vers lui avec un des yeux flippant s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Erza n'eut pas le courage de lui courir après, elle le punirait plus tard. Seulement lorsqu'elle retourna à sa table elle ne vit que Levy qui se remettait à peine du choque de l'évanouissement. Lucy s'était échappée...

En ce moment même elle se trouvait devant les casiers déserts du Lycée. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. La jeune blonde se mordait la lèvre inférieure, elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains. Elle avait finalement réussit à l'écrire. Elle avait mis le temps, toute la nuit pratiquement. Mais une fois devant le casier du destinataire, elle était prise de panique et de stresse. Elle était paralysée rien qu'en lisant l'étiquette qui affichait le nom de celui qu'elle épiait depuis plusieurs mois. Ses joues étaient d'une jolie couleur rouge alors que ses mains tremblotaient.

Elle se décida enfin à agir et tendit la lettre pour la glisser dans l'étrape du casier. Malheureusement une main l'attrapa. Lucy se retourna paniquer pour faire face à un sourire moqueur.

« **Dis donc, t'es qui toi ? Et c'est quoi ça ?** Questionna Grey en agitant la lettre de papier vert pomme sous le nez de la jeune fille.

-**Je... R-Rend moi ça !** Lança la blonde en essayant de rattraper ce qui lui appartenait, mais le noiraud était trop grand.

\- **« _A Natsu_ » Oh c'est mignon! On dirait que le Bonbon à une admiratrice !** S'amusa-t-il en faisant tourner Lucy en bourrique. »

Elle arrêta d'essayer d'attraper sa lettre, se rendant compte que s'était peine perdu. Les larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez, elle était maudite... De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu la surprendre il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le meilleur ami de Natsu. Grey remarqua vite le changement de comportement de sa nouvelle victime, il en profita pour mieux examiner la petite lettre, la couleur était vraiment jolie et l'écriture appliquée.

**« Je t'en prie, rend la moi... Chuchota la demoiselle. »**

Le jeune homme n'avait pas un cœur de glace et fut attendrit, mais il n'en montra rien. Après tout, il était en position de force et il aimait bien s'amuser un peu. L'occasion de faire connaissance avec une aussi charmante jeune fille, le poussait à continuer.

« **Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu en dehors du bahut, princesse ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ? **Demanda-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

**-Lucy... »**

Il tiqua, c'était un prénom qu'il avait déjà entendu dans la bouche d'un de ses amis. Et son visage ne lui était vraiment pas inconnu. Après quelque seconde, il se rappela de là où il l'avait vu, c'était chez Sting. Une fois, le blond avait invité sa bande d'ami, et il leur avait présenté sa petite sœur. Il se demandait si son ami était au courant que sa sœur avait un faible pour Natsu. En tout cas il avait une idée et il allait s'amuser.

« **Alors Lucy ! Je garde cette petite déclaration !** »

Il vit le visage de la demoiselle se décomposer perdant tout espoir de retrouver sa lettre. Grey ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, cette fille ne cachait absolument pas ses émotions. Il pouvait deviner tout ce à quoi elle pensait rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux. Il allait lui poser une condition, après tout il avait un devoir à faire et franchement il n'avait pas envie de bosser dessus. Il se doutait bien que cette Lucy n'allait pas lui faire un travail magnifique, mais au moins il aurait quelque chose à rendre et ça l'arrangeait bien. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincé entre le casier et le corps de Grey.

« **Je te la rendrais à une condition : J'ai une dissertation de philosophie à rendre pour Lundi prochain... Tu vas me la faire et en échange je te la rendrais, princesse !**

**-Mais...**

-**Hum hum. Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais, si un peu quand même. **Annonça sarcastiquement une voix suave. »

Grey poussa un juron et se décala de la jeune fille rougissante. Il fallait vraiment qu'il vienne l'emmerder alors qu'il avait trouvé une jolie victime.

« **Toujours là quand on s'y attend le moins, toi !** Répliqua le jeune ébène en glissant discrètement la lettre dans sa poche de jean arrière.

-**Bref, avec les mecs on va au café d'à côté, d'ailleurs ils y sont déjà ! Ils ont pris ton sac aussi.** Informa le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. »

Grey hocha de la tête, alors que Natsu leur avait déjà tourné le dos. Lucy était restée pétrifiée le dos contre les casiers, elle l'avait entendu parler, sa voix... La jeune fille avait du mal à décrocher du petit monde ou elle était. Le Lycéen le remarqua et claqua de ses doigts devant le visage rougeoyant de la blonde. Celle-ci retomba sur terre et voulu s'en aller.

«** Non mais que crois-tu, princesse ? Mon cahier de philo se trouve dans mon sac, alors tu vas m'accompagner !** »

Le tout accompagné d'un beau sourire qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Lucy avait l'impression que tout le hasard du monde s'était ligué contre elle. Elle gémit à l'idée de devoir affronter toute la bande de terminal de son frère. Et surtout elle espérait que Sting ne soit pas avec eux, sinon elle aurait bien du mal à justifier sa présence. D'un coup de panique, elle fit faux bon, et pris la direction inverse pour tenter de s'échapper.

Mais c'était sans compter Grey qui l'attrapa par la main et la tira de force vers la sortie, heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus cours, ses profs étaient absents. Ils sortirent du Lycée et firent un petit bout de chemin toujours la main dans la main, d'ailleurs cela portait à la confusion mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, elle allait de nouveau voir Natsu de près et sans se cacher.

Elle était si excitée et tellement stressée. Elle allait pouvoir lui parler peut être même, il allait la voir, alors qu'elle était toujours si transparente. Elle était tellement euphorique qu'elle en avait oublié que son frère pouvait être là. Elle commençait même à sourire, et Grey en lui jetant un regard retint un rire, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine. Au bout d'un petit moment ils arrivèrent enfin au dit café. Grey poussa la porte et rejoint ses potes qui braillaient comme des bêtes aux grands désarrois du serveur qui n'arrêtait pas de se boucher les oreilles dès qu'il le pouvait.

« **Un peu de tenu je ramène une demoiselle !** »

Lucy soupira de soulagement en ne voyant pas son frère, c'était déjà ça en moins. Le noiraud s'assit et la tira contre lui de façon à ce qu'elle s'assoie sur ses jambes. Le groupe de garçon se tut et admira le joli petit cœur que leur avait amené Grey. Une belle blondinette toute timide à la poitrine plutôt opulente et une peau laiteuse. Une beauté simple mais agréable.

Il était clair que le brun profitait de la situation, et Lucy se serait surement relevée, si elle n'avait pas capté la présence de celui qu'elle aimait. Malgré elle, elle se mit à sourire, c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près sans avoir à se cacher. Lucy posa ses yeux sur Natsu, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête pour voir qui son ami avait ramené. Il jouait avec sa tasse de café en poussant des soupirs. Elle fit la moue, tout le monde le vit mais personne ne fit le rapprochement avec le rosé.

**«** **Mais putain ! Arrête de déprimer, sale con !** Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et le visage affichant de multiple piercing.

-**Elle me manque ...** Soupira Natsu en l'ignorant. **»**

Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, elle savait parfaitement de qui il parlait et malgré elle, ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Seul Grey fit attention à l'état de la jeune fille, il se contenta juste de resserrer ses bras qu'il avait entouré autour d'elle. Grey allait répliquer quelque chose quand le même jeune homme continua de hurler sur Natsu.

**« ****Mais oublie là, bordel ! Tu fais chier tout le monde pour une gonzesse qui t'a plaqué ! Et pour une autre nana en plus ! Décroche ! Ca fait deux mois, déjà.** S'énerva de nouveau Gajeel.

-**Oui mais...** **»**

Cette fois ci l'homme aux piercings ne put se retenir d'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing le rosé.

**« Pfiouuuu...** Soupira un jeune homme roux en costard.** S'il vous plait changeons de discussion ! Alors mademoiselle qu'elle est votre jolie petit nom ?**

**-J-je... Lucy !**»

Elle avait l'horrible envie de se frapper, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à prononcer une simple phrase sans bégayer. Ils allaient vraiment la prendre pour une idiote. Ou une fille vraiment mais vraiment très timide. Alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, elle était juste comme ça dans les situations qui l'intimidaient. Et on pouvait dire que se retrouver être scruté par plusieurs garçons pendant plusieurs minutes l'angoissait assez. Le silence qui s'était installée depuis moins d'une minute fut brisé par le rouquin qui lui avait demandé son prénom, il avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa manière de la regarder. Il se déplaça à vive allure pour s'approcher d'elle et s'emparer de sa main, la lui embrassant gentiment.

« **Mes yeux n'ont jamais vu une beauté aussi exquise que vous, m'épouseriez-vous dans l'instant ?** Lucy resta pantoise devant une telle déclaration.

-**Tu vas peut-être un peu vite là, Loki ?** Rigola un autre camarade aux cheveux bleu.

-**Dégage, pauvre con ! **S'esclaffa Grey en dégageant la main de Lucy de l'emprise de son ami. **Va en draguer une autre !**

-**Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, beau brun, mais à cette jolie femme. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je suis un très bon parti.** Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-**Euh, non...»**

Des rires se firent entendre parmi les garçons, ça devait bien être l'une de première fois où une fille se montrait aussi insensible aux charmes du rouquin. Alors que certain était parti dans des fous rires comme Gajeel, Loki lui implora le ciel pour son cœur brisé.

Grey profita de cet élan de bonne humeur pour faire un tour de table histoire que Lucy connaisse tous les prénoms. Elle n'eu pas vraiment de mal à les retenir : Grey, Loki, Natsu, Gajeel, et Jellal. Elle les connaissait tous plus ou moins, déjà parce que son frère lui parlait souvent d'eux mais aussi par Erza après tout c'était aussi son groupe d'ami quand elle était en première l'année dernière.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lucy n'avait pas vraiment bougé de place. Elle en avait même oublié qu'elle était sur les genoux d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et sa langue se déliait plus facilement. Le groupe ne posa pas de question sur la relation qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec Grey. D'ailleurs ça l'étonna mais elle se dit que ça devait être assez évident vu l'image qu'ils renvoyaient. Ils ressemblaient à un couple. Et dans la tête des autres elle devait avoir sur le front l'étiquette : petite amie de Grey.

Et ça la dérangeait parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'elle voulait. Certes pouvoir être proche de Natsu la rendait heureuse, mais ce n'était pas de la bonne façon. La blonde jeta un regard, d'ailleurs à celui qui occupait son esprit, il se massait sa joue meurtrie. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était pris un coup. Lucy désespérait d'un jour pouvoir attirer son attention. Tout d'un coup elle se sentait en trop, elle ne voulait pas déranger une telle bande d'amis par sa présence. Et elle se rendait compte que plus elle restait là, plus elle se trompait. Elle voulait Natsu et en restant avec Grey comme ça, elle détruisait elle-même les infimes chances qu'elle pouvait avoir auprès du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Elle regarda Grey, alors qu'elle était prise d'un élan de panique. Il le sentit, elle n'était pas bien. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir lui parler plus tard une idée saugrenu lui était venue en tête et celui-ci ne lui fit qu'un clin d'œil qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il en profita pour ouvrir le sac qui se tenait à ses pieds. Il en sortit son cahier de philo et un stylo. Il lui nota la consigne de la dissertation et son numéro pour qu'elle puisse le joindre.

**« Aller file, princesse ! »**

La jeune demoiselle ne se fit pas prier, elle attrapa le cahier le rangea dans son sac et fila vers la porte. Seulement, au moment où Lucy voulu sortir elle tomba nez à nez avec son frère.

**« Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**

* * *

* * *

Bonjour !

Je débarque sur ce site, je comprends pas tout encore vu que je parle pas super bien anglais, mais je crois avoir trouvé comment on publiait haha ! Donc voilà j'ai décidé de publier ici ma FanFiction en cours. C'est un triangle amoureux entre Grey/Lucy/Natsu (parce que j'aime bien XD).

Il y a actuellement 13 autres chapitres déjà publié sur mon blog skyrock Mes-Fictions-Fanfics. Je vais surement publier tous ces chapitres ici dans le courant du mois de novembre et celui de décembre et puis après je prendrais, je publierais les autres chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les écrirais ! 

Voilà, si une âme charitable veut se proposer pour corriger les fautes de ma Fic je dis pas non ! Je cherche un.e correcteur.rice depuis un sacré bout de temps ! Hésitez pas à venir me parler ! Bisous~


	2. Deuxième Conseil : Quand c'est fini, c'est fini !

La blonde morte de honte s'en alla s'en répondre, en courant. Son frère la rappela, tentant de la faire revenir mais elle disparut au croisement d'une rue et il n'avait pas le courage de lui courir après. Sting fit vite le rapprochement entre la bande de cons qui lui servait d'ami et sa sœur. Il pénétra le petit établissement accompagné d'une aura massacrante, si bien qu'une fois arrive auprès de ses amis il écrasa sa main sur la table.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma petite sœur, bande d'enfoirés ?**

-**Ahhh c'est ta sœur ???** S'écria la joyeuse troupe.»

Mais Sting n'était absolument pas d'humeur à rigoler. Sa petite soeur était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et il était hors de question qu'il laisse un des mecs de ses amis l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Il les connaissait trop pour savoir quel genre de regard il pouvait porter sur une fille comme elle. 

« **Le premier qui la touche, bande d'obsédé...**

-**Oh oh, calme c'est vrai qu'elle est bien foutue mais le seul qui risque de la toucher c'est le gars qu'elle aime, **ricana le noiraud en lançant un regard discret à Natsu que personne ne vu.

-**Tu le connais ?!** hurla le blond en le choppant par le t-shirt.

-**Ouais,** répondit-il calmement sans une once de déstabilisation.

-**C'est toi ?** Beugla Sting sous le regard ahuri de leurs amis.

-**Peut-être...** »

* * *

Le lendemain arriva très vite pour Lucy, elle était dans sa salle de bain en train de perfectionner son léger maquillage. Elle sursauta et se mit du mascara sur la joue quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Sting plutôt anxieux venait d'entrer.

« **C'est de Grey que t'es amoureuse depuis tout ce temps ?** »

Lucy resta concentré sur son maquillage, elle aurait aimé lui dire que non, qu'elle était dingue de Natsu mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Se servir de Grey pour se rapprocher du rosé était peut-être une mauvaise idée mais elle n'avait rien d'autre pour approcher le garçon qu'elle convoitait. Lucy imaginait rester avec Grey le temps qu'elle lui rédige son devoir, ainsi elle avait sept jours pour créer un lien amical avec Natsu. Ensuite le brun lui rendrait sa lettre et Lucy n'aurait plus qu'à faire croire qu'elle avait rompu d'avec Grey. 

Elle se demandait, d'ailleurs si c'était le plan de Grey aussi, la faire passer pour sa copine, ou tentait-il simplement de faire ce qu'il veut d'elle grâce au chantage ? Elle ne savait pas, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas. La jeune fille soupira et son frère, qui attendait toujours que sa sœur lui parle, prit ça comme une réponse positive. Il sortit.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, cette histoire avait basculé en un jour. Maintenant elle se retrouvait à la merci d'un des mecs les plus populaires du bahut. Au moins sa cote allait monter, et elle n'allait pas se faire que des amies, il faut dire que Grey n'était pas moche, ah ça non ! En plus, il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot de l'équipe du lycée... Mais bon certes, il y avait pas mal d'avantage à être avec un beau mec comme lui, mais elle ne devait pas trop s'attarder sur lui. Son objectif était Natsu qui d'ailleurs lui aussi était très beau et un très bon joueur de l'équipe.

Même si cette année les pronostics du Journal des Fées pariaient sur Grey, il faut dire que Natsu n'avait pas vraiment donner le meilleur de lui même avec tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie. La finale se jouerait dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, le vendredi.

Mais bon, même si elle avait déjà élaboré une stratégie, pour Lucy le mieux à faire, du moins ce qui convenait le plus à sa personnalité, était de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Peut-être que Grey n'allait pas du tout la faire passer pour sa copine, et qu'il allait juste mener au bout son chantage. Elle soupira une deuxième fois. Même si avec cette option, elle ne se rapprochera pas de Natsu, elle récupéra au moins sa lettre. Elle se promit de la déchirer, écrire une lettre était vraiment trop con, plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle le pensait, elle avait été conne. C'était mieux que Natsu ne la lise pas. Tant pis pour ce qu'elle ressentait, un jour elle trouverait la force de lui dire en face. Elle espérait aussi que l'ébène n'allait pas l'ouvrir... Il n'y avait, certes, que ses sentiments, mais c'était personnel quand même.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Lucy sortit de ses songes, il était l'heure de partir. Elle, qui se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir de son immeuble en train de fermer la porte à clé, croisa les doigts en espérant attirer la chance.

* * *

« **Bah alors Sting on a failli t'attendre !** annonça Grey en le saluant, tous les autres firent de même.

-**Tu sors vraiment avec Lucy ? Elle n'a pas nié...** avoua le blond en faisant la moue.

-**Belle et intelligente en plus !** rigola-t-il, laissant les autres perplexes.

-**C'est pas elle, là bas ?** questionna un jeune garçon du nom de Rogue. »

Tous posèrent alors leurs yeux sur la jeune fille blonde qui marchait en direction du Lycée. Inévitablement elle devrait passer devant eux pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. La jeune fille avançait tête baissé, et d'un pas indécis. Grey la trouva trop mignonne, comment son crétin de meilleur ami ne pouvait-il pas la remarquer ?

C'est quand elle commençait à se rapprocher d'eux qu'elle fut interpellé par la voix d'une jeune fille :

« **Lucy ! Ma chérie !** »

Quand la jeune blonde se retourna elle du réceptionner une demoiselle aux grands yeux bleus. Grey soupira en regardant Natsu, s'était le seul moment qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver... Mentalement le noiraud espérait que Lucy n'était pas la fille pour qui Lisanna avait plaqué le rosé, sinon c'était mal, mais très mal barré.

« **M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas partir un an, à l'étranger ?** questionna Lucy à la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs.

-**Cana n'arrête pas de boire et de me tromper ! Je l'ai plaqué comme une merde,** pleurnicha Lisanna dans les bras de la lycéenne.

-**Arf, tu dis ça, mais dans quelques jours Kana va venir te chercher et vous allez repartir ensemble...** soupira-t-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte.

-**T-tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Tu m'en veux toujours d'être sor-**

-**Haha, tais-toi !** Hurla Lucy en plaquant sa main devant la bouche de la blanche. »

Elle l'entraîna le plus loin possible à l'intérieur du Lycée. L'ambiance dans le groupe des garçons devient très tendue, surtout à cause de l'aura pessimiste de Natsu et des autres qui n'osaient rien dire. C'est le rosé qui brisa le silence.

« **Faut que j'aille lui parler !**

**-Natsu ça suffit maintenant ! Tu ne vois pas que Lisanna n'en a plus rien à faire de toi ! Elle ne t'a même pas vu... Tu risques juste de te faire souffrir plus. Laisse la vivre, ne fait pas l'égoïste !** »

Sting ne pu s'empêcher de le sermonner, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais la petite Lisa il l'aimait bien et il en avait, lui aussi, marre que Natsu se morfonde en répétant toujours le même prénom.

« **Depuis quand tu sais ce qui est bon pour elle de toute façon ?! S'irrita le jeune rosé en serrant les poings.**

**-Depuis qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Lucy, **l'informa le blond d'un ton neutre.

-**Je trouve que ta petite sœur traîne un peu partout à mon avis,** lança-t-il sèchement le regard plein de sous-entendu. »

Sting cru qu'il allait devenir fou, il ne rêvait pas Natsu venait de dire que sa sœur adorée était une traînée. Si Rogue ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, qui sait ce qui se serait passé. S'il y avait bien une règle à respecter avec le blond, c'était bien celle de ne pas manquer de respect à Lucy. Mais si Sting retint ses coups, Grey lui ne se gêna pas pour envoyer son meilleur ami dans valser dans les roses avec un beau coup de poing au visage.

« **Viens avec moi, espèce d'abrutis, là, j'en ai marre !** Ordonna le brun en le choppa par le t-shirt. »

Natsu ne chercha pas à se débattre, commençant juste par tenter de se remettre du coup qu'il avait pris et qui l'avait plutôt sonné. Grey profita de la faiblesse du jeune homme pour le traîner dans les couloirs du Lycée, le reste du petit groupe n'avait pas suivit, préférant calmer Sting encore très en colère. 

Les élèves se retournèrent au passage des deux garçons et certains, intrigués les suivirent. Grey s'arrêta quand il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait, Lisanna. D'ailleurs elle se trouvait toujours avec Lucy. Elles semblaient bien discutés et il eu quelques remords à les interrompre mais c'était pour la bonne cause. 

« **Lisanna !** »

Ce hurlement résonna sur les murs abîmés de ce vieille établissement faisant se retourner plusieurs élèves. Les deux jeunes filles, prisent dans leur conversation, s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers celui qui avait élevé la voix. Elles furent surprises de trouver Grey tirant Natsu qui grimaçait encore de douleur. Les lycéens, attirés par le bruit s'était amassés autour d'eux et Lisanna se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. 

Très peu confiante de se retrouver en face du garçon qu'elle avait rejeté d'une façon assez minable, elle le savait. Elle avait mal fait les choses avec Natsu, et elle regrettait. Il était temps pour elle qu'elle lui parle convenablement. Elle chercha du courage en agrippant le bras de Lucy. La seule force qui était à ses cotés, et qui ne semblait ne jamais l'abandonner. 

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa meilleure amie, Lucy la connaissait, tellement bien. Elle ne pourrait jamais la laisser tomber, elle l'avait toujours soutenu, et le ferait toujours. Même si ça voulait dire, pour Lucy, s'effacer, et faire passer Lisanna en premier. Celle-ci trouva en sa meilleure amie la sérénité pour répondre à Grey.

« **O-oui... **

**-J'aimerais que t'explique à cet abruti qu'entre lui et toi, s'est fini. Définitivement, parce que ce n'est pas encore rentré dans le petit pois qui lui sert de cerveau.**

**-J-je... Natsu ?** »

L'interpellé leva des yeux implorant vers la jeune fille, celle-ci en croisant son regard fit une légère grimace et baissa la tête honteuse. Elle avait du lui faire tellement de mal en le quittant. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire pour qu'il ne souffre plus ? Était-ce au moins possible ? Elle cherchait ses mots, et pour Natsu comme pour elle, ses quelques secondes parurent une éternité. Quand elle finit enfin par prendre la parole, le jeune garçon resta accroché à ses lèvres. 

«** Je... suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir abandonné comme ça. Il y a deux mois, mais j'étais honteuse, et je n'arrivais pas à te dire que j'aimais... une autre personne. Alors je me suis enfui, oui. Comme une lâche, mais je pensais que tu t'en remettrais.**»

Lisanna s'arrêta dans son monologue, elle n'osait même pas regarder Natsu. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans ses yeux. Que ce soit de la haine, de la douleur, ou même pire de l'amour, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ça devait vraiment prendre fin, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec lui. Ainsi, il pourrait aller de l'avant et Lisanna s'enlèverait un poids. Elle pris une grande bouffée d'air, serra les plis de la jupe de son uniforme avec une main et s'accrocha un peu plus à la manche de Lucy avec l'autre. 

« **Je suis désolée, je t'ai aimé c'est sûr, mais, c'est terminé maintenant, vraiment. J'aime Cana et j'y peux rien. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais juste de passer à autre chose. Trouve quelqu'un qui t'aimera, toi et rien que toi.** »

Ca y est, c'était fait, Lisanna n'en revenait pas, elle avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle aurait du dire à Natsu le jour où elle l'a quitté. Autour d'elle les réactions se firent très variées. Certain avait la bouche ouverte à en gober des mouches, d'autres ne comprenaient juste pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais le plus important pour Lisanna était de savoir ce que pensait Lucy. Celle-ci était restée immobile tout le long du monologue et ne bougeait toujours pas.

Toutes les deux avaient mis au clair les choses quand Lisanna avait rompu avec Natsu, mais la jeune se doutait bien que Lucy avait encore du mal à la pardonner pour le mal qu'elle avait leur avait fait. Surement le temps ferait son travail et les rancœurs finiraient par disparaître. 

« **C'est cool !** Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. »

Jason était le rédacteur en chef du journal du Lycée et ce genre de potin faisait monter son tirage. Il était le seul à être aussi excité par cet événement. Lisanna, comprenant que si Jason était là, ça voulait dire que son monologue allait paraître dans le journal du Lucy, très mal à l'aise, elle préféra s'enfuir.

Lucy n'arrivait juste pas à décider de ce qu'elle devait faire, suivre sa meilleure amie, ou rester ici. Elle avait envie de prendre Natsu dans ses bras, de le réconforter, et de lui dire qu'elle était la personne qui l'aimait, lui et rien que lui. Mais ce n'était surement pas le moment. Elle partit, le cœur lourd, sur les traces de Lisanna, certaine de la trouver là où elle pensait.

Grey quand à lui jeta un regard à son ami qu'il lâcha, car il venait de remarquer qu'il le tenait toujours par le t-shirt. Mais la réaction de Natsu tarda trop à venir. Grey aurait aimé qu'il pète un câble contre n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, même contre lui. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais rien ne vint. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et les lycéens finirent par se disperser voyant que le spectacle était terminé.

Seul un fou resta là, et comme pour prouver qu'il était bien fou, il s'avança vers Grey et Natsu. Le brun resta impassible mais dans sa tête il s'attendait au pire. Si Jason en remettait une couche en posant une question à Natsu sur ce qui venait de se passer, ça pouvait vraiment mal finir. Mais apparemment le pseudo journaliste ne reculait devant rien. Une fois qu'il fut arriver devant eux, Grey ne pu s'empêcher de prendre les devants en lui demandant de partir.

« **Désolé, mais je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir posé au moins une question. **

-**Qu'est-ce que tu captes pas ? Barre-toi !** s'énerva le brun.

-**Natsu, serais-tu ressortis avec Lisanna si elle te l'avait proposé au lieu de rompre définitivement malgré tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? **

**-Vous voulez pas qu'on aille bouffer plutôt ?** »

Grey et Jason restèrent pantois devant cette demande. C'était comme si, Natsu n'avait pas écouter la question, en tout cas il l'ignorait royalement. En tout cas, cela eut le don de soulager Grey, un Natsu qui mange c'est un Natsu qui va un minimum bien. Alors, certes, son meilleur ami devait être attristé par ce que Lisanna lui avait dit, mais Natsu devait bien avoir eu le temps en deux mois, de se rendre compte qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec lui.

Jason, une fois la surprise passée se mit à penser qu'aller prendre un petit déjeuner ne lui ferait pas de mal, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas cours avant dix heures. Grey leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit le blond accepter la proposition de Natsu. Voilà maintenant qu'ils aillaient sécher au moins le premier et peut être le deuxième cours de la matinée, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas en dix minutes qu'ils aillaient avoir le temps de manger.

Tandis que Natsu prenait déjà la direction de la sortie tout en entraînant le pseudo reporter avec lui, Grey leur fit comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait dans leur établissement favoris dans quelques minutes le temps de régler un truc, un truc qui avait une très belle poitrine et des cheveux blonds. 

Grey avait une petite idée d'où Lisanna et Lucy avait du finir leur course. Généralement les filles allaient aux toilettes pour parler entre elles, chose qu'il avait bien du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs. Mais il ne se trompa pas. Il trouva Lucy, appuyée contre une porte protégeant un cabinet. Lisanna devait se trouver derrière. La blonde tentait de la rassurer sur le fait que peut être Jason ne publierait pas les détails de ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle n'était pas très convaincante puisque Lucy ne croyait même pas en ce qu'elle disait. Elle était sûre et certaine que demain un article serait publié. 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle remarqua la présence du brun et sa proximité. Elle mis rapidement une distance de sécurité sans oublié de lâché un petit cri de surprise. Grey ne pu qu'en esquisser un sourire, cette blonde était vraiment drôle à taquiner. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas à ça, il avait une penser pour la jeune fille enfermée dans le cabinet qui devait ne pas être très fraîche après ce qui s'était passé. Il toqua.

« **Lisanna ? C'est Grey. Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé un truc pareil devant tout le monde, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne.**

-**Je me sens si mal...** murmura une petite voix.»

La porte finit par s'ouvrir tout doucement sur une Lisanna livide, elle recoiffa ses cheveux par réflexe et soupira. Elle s'avança vers les robinets et s'aspergea le visage d'eau comme pour bien se réveiller. Elle finit par s'adresser de nouveau au seul garçon présent. 

« **Mais tu as eu raison. Au moins, c'est finit, on n'en parlera plus...** »

Lucy fit un petit sourire en voyant le visage soulagé de son amie. Elle préférait largement la voir comme ça qu'autrement. Grey aussi était content de ce qui s'était passé, il espérait que son meilleur ami réussirait enfin à passer à autre chose, à porter de nouveau un regard sur les autres filles. D'ailleurs ça lui rappela que s'il était venu rejoindre Lucy et Lisanna, en dehors du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Lisanna, c'était pour informer de ce qu'il avait prévu avec elle demain.

« **Lucy, il faut que je te parle...** La concernée releva la tête signe qu'elle l'écoutait. **Demain après-midi, avec mon groupe on va à la piscine ! Je viendrais te chercher à la fin des cours**. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre une approbation ou un refus, et il partit. Lucy le trouva culotté. Il croyait peut-être que parce qu'il avait sa lettre il pouvait lui imposer tout ce qu'il voulait ? N'importe quoi, il se prenait vraiment pour un mec au dessus de tout. Bon Lucy ira à la piscine, mais parce qu'elle le voulait et pas parce qu'il lui demandait. Et en plus comment pouvait-il savoir à quelle heure elle terminait les cours demain ? Lucy bouillonnait à l'intérieur, et Lisanna la regarda perplexe.

« **Je croyais que t'étais amoureuse de Natsu...**

**-Vas y crie le aussi. Après tout ce n'est un secret pour personne**. »

Lucy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ironiser un peu. Bon il n'y avait personne mais rien n'était sûr, il suffisait qu'une oreille indiscret traine quelque part et son secret serait dévoilé à tout le bahut. Lisanna fit une moue contrarié. Certes elle avait oublié que c'était un secret mais elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Puis elle avait de quoi être surprise. Depuis quand Lucy était aussi proche de Grey ? Lisanna ne comprenait pas très bien la situation.

« **Bon je t'explique vite fait... mais tu ne le répète à personne, ni à Erza et encore moins à ta sœur !**

-**Promis, mais raconte !** Sourit la jeune fille intriguée.

-**Eh bien, hier, je voulais glisser ma déclaration écrite dans le casier de Natsu, mais Grey m'a intercepté et depuis il la garde, il a dit qu'il me la rendrait lundi prochain, si je faisais sa dissertation de philosophie...**

-**Mais c'est génial !** s'exclama Lisanna avec entrain, **tu sais, Grey est un peu con sur les bords, mais il est gentil et il devrait être un bon allié... Sauf s'il a été séduit par ton charme et là, t'es pas dans le caca.**

-**C'est gentil, ça rassure...** »

* * *

« **Ah, j'ai cru que Jason ne partirait jamais en cours !** »

Balança Grey en s'asseyant aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui avait le cul posé dans l'herbe du parc dans un coin isolé. Natsu s'était rendu ici, avec aucune intention d'aller en cours pour la matinée. Le brun s'était un peu senti obligé de l'accompagner, après tout, c'était de sa faute si Lisanna l'avait rejeté ce matin. Il s'était un peu laissé emporter mais il restait persuadé qu'il avait bien fait. 

Natsu regardait les nuages défilés dans le ciel, ça l'occupait. Grey ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder un sujet de conversation. Il regrettait tellement l'ancien Natsu, celui qui hurlait à tout va pour rien, qui prenait la mouche dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Son pote quoi, là il avait l'impression d'être ami avec un marshmallow ratatiné. Est-ce qu'une rupture devait faire aussi mal ? C'est la question que se posait le brun. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de vrai relation, voir Natsu dans cet état ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'essayer.

« **T'es pas tout seul... Et si tu t'en cherchais une autre ? **

-**J'sais pas.** Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-**Natsu, faut que tu te reprennes ! Tu vas finir par me flaire flipper, à être dans cet état là !**

-**... Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu que je sois une femme... **Réfléchit le rosé en regardant un nuage.

-**Ok, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais tu me fais vraiment flipper, là !**

-**J'ai vraiment une tête qui pousse les nanas à devenir lesbienne ?**

-**Crétin...** »

Voilà tout ce que trouva Grey à dire à son ami. «Si seulement Lucy savait à quel point t'es con, la pauvre retournerait d'où elle vient. » Et ça c'était ce que le brun pensait et qu'il avait retenu à l'intérieur de sa bouche in extremis. Natsu ne répondit pas à l'insulte, comme il aurait pu le faire avant. Il se contenta juste de se relever et de proposer à son ami de finir chez lui. Les deux jeunes marchèrent dans la rue en pleine effervescence, en même temps le mardi était jour de marché.

Ils traversèrent un ou deux quartiers avant d'arriver chez le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Natsu ne vivait pas dans un des plus beaux quartiers, mais celui ci dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux, surement parce qu'ici on avait conscience qu'il fallait s'entraider pour vivre mieux. L'appartement était vide puisque Natsu vivait avec son père et que celui-ci était à son travail. Quand à sa mère, elle était en mission humanitaire. Sa petite soeur était chez leurs grands parents le temps que sa mère reviennent. Et son grand frère avait quitté la maison depuis qu'il s'était marié. Natsu se retrouvait donc presque seul toute la journée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. 

Grey et Natsu se déchaussèrent et enlevèrent leur veste. Le brun connaissait cet endroit par cœur et savait exactement où ranger ses affaires. En même temps, Grey connaissait son meilleur ami depuis tellement de temps et à force de jouer chez l'un puis chez l'autre, Natsu se sentait chez lui chez Grey, et vice versa pour Grey chez Natsu. 

Ils prirent la direction de la chambre de jeune garçon, une fois atteinte Natsu se laissa aller sur lit. Mais son meilleur ami au lieu de prendre place prévint qu'il partait aux toilettes, si bien qu'il balança son sac sur le lit, dit sac qui atterrit bien évidemment sur la tête de Natsu. Celui-ci jura d'ailleurs et laissa tomber sans vergogne, l'objet qui avait servit de projectile, au sol. 

Un papier vert dépassant d'un cahier du cartable ouvert attira l'œil de Natsu. Celui-ci attendit que son meilleur ami sorte de sa chambre pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois sûr d'être seul, il se jeta sur le papier. En l'examinant un peu, il découvrit que c'était une lettre mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il y avait marqué son prénom dessus. Il n'arriva pas à capter l'odeur, où disons que le parfum ne correspondait pas à ceux qu'il connaissait et pourtant Natsu avait un très bon nez. Mais ça, il suffisait de prendre un parfum et d'en asperger sur la lettre pour brouiller les pistes.

Le jeune homme réfléchit encore avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami qui vira rouge en le voyant avec quelque chose d'ultra privé dans les mains.

« **Natsu à quoi est-ce que tu touches !?**

-**Pourquoi t'as ce genre de lettre dans ton sac, et avec mon nom dessus en plus ?** »


End file.
